


Competition

by Jemzamia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the darkest power in Sunnydale has taken Arthur from Camelot, Merlin faces the witch Dark Willow to retrieve his Prince.</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

"You made a big mistake coming here, boy," taunted Willow, stern malice lacing every word that dripped from her coal-black lips, "You may have great power, but you have no idea how to use it. You're like a child playing with daddy's sword before you even know how to walk. You're beyond foolish."  
"You're foolish in thinking that I would just let you take and do whatever you want to Arthur!" retorted Merlin. He stared warningly at Willow, whilst managing to keep his Prince within his eye line. Slumped on the floor, seemingly fast asleep, Arthur looked relatively unharmed, apart from the nasty gash on his head. All Merlin wanted to do was make sure he was ok and take him back home to Camelot, escaping from this bizarre world of bricks and lights that surrounded them.

"Aww, you miss your precious boyfriend?" cooed Willow, "I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with that, Merlin! Arthur's going to be my new puppy."  
"He's done nothing to you! Why do you want him?"  
"Because..." began Willow, "Arthur is a child conceived by the aid of magic. He may not be able to manifest it or use it in any way, but it's still there. All for the taking!" She turned around on her heel, taking proud strides towards Arthur's unconscious form, a smile creeping up her veined face. 

Then a surge of pain scorched through her body, electrocuting her spinal cord until her brain felt like it was burning. The blast then stopped, sending Willow crashing to her knees. She swung her head around to see the boy wizard, hand outstretched, the flickering remnants of magic dancing across his palm, and an angry expression on his face.  
"Leave him alone!" he growled, taking a few strong steps forward, "The real power's here. Your only competition. Now stop picking on defenseless people and face me. Or are you afraid?"  
Willow grunted, pushing herself to her feet, trying to regain premise as she brushed of the dirt of her clothes and swept her jet black hair into place.  
"Far from it. Seems like a fair battle. If you win you get to keep your precious princely boyfriend, but it's unlikely. If I win, I'll bleed you both dry and become one step closer to getting my beloved Tara back."  
"Fine," said Merlin, "Just remember that no one gets away with hurting my friends."  
Soon after, blasts of purple and blue collided, bursting against each other, shaking the world to its core as they exploded, one after the other.


End file.
